


The "Saviour"

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Be Careful What You Wish For, Child Abandonment, Eye Scream, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11





	The "Saviour"

Once upon a time,in the middle of the 90's,there was a little girl who attended herself with the name "Bethanie". Her favorite clothing was a hair tiara of baby pink color,a stripped shirt with baby pink and violet,a dark red shirt and black shoes with white sockets. But,even trough she was the daughter of a financially good couple,and attended up a good boarding school on her first seven years of life...Bethanie was always catchen up with a sad frown over her face and over her big green eyes.

 

The reason for her eternal frown was because of her parents. They never cared for any kind of children,and began to abuse of their own daughter both physically and verbally. The physical abuse began when she had five years,but the verbal abuse existed on her life since she was just months old. But one day,the two reached the rock bottom,abandoning her on a street with brick walls,not caring less for her.

 

Bethanie began to cry,and cry. She cried until the night came and people barely walked on the streets. Bethanie just wished someone to love her,even trough it was with harsh conditions. Then,a small wall opened on the bricks,and the blonde girl was pulled in by a hand bigger than her,but with thin fingers.

Bethanie looked up and saw the creature who pulled her on his realm:An eerily pale,thin and absurdly tall man with a smoking,black pants and white boots...and a curious blue diamond gemstone on the chest. He promised a better life,a caring life...and Bethanie accepted.

The pale man gave her everything she always wanted to have,like any normal child:Fun,love,good food,happiness...

And then,the mysterious man offered Bethanie the possibility to stay on his realm for all her life and to have joy for the rest of her life...but with one condition.

 

She had to let him unpull her eyeballs out and then put up an Amethyst gemstone on a hole in her chest.

 

Bethanie accepted,since she didn't have faith in good people anymore. The man gave a evil smirk,picked up her green eyes,pulled them out quickly and throwed them aside like trash. The former place of the eyes of the little blonde girl began to bleed,and its internal flesh was very exposed,but oddly...something made her not feel pain. Instead,she just stood there with a big smile on her face,and even began to chuckle.

The man picked the girl up with one arm and began to draw a circle on her chest with the other hand. The chest was cutted up in a circle and began to bleed,covering up her favorite clothing,until a violet Amethyst was putted up right on the hole,covering its bleeding and...fueling Bethanie with magic. Dark magic. Bethanie began to laugh,and even trough it sounded innocent...it wans't innocent.

Bethanie never grew up or got old,even trough she still aged. And as time passed,she began to lose her purity. Soon,she was nothing more than a shell of her former self,with her mind in the most minimal use possible and the heart at the maximum use. She had the fun and love she always wished,but at the cost of her Humanity.

 

Be Careful What You Wish For.


End file.
